


Code Alpha

by Atya-2212 (HistoryArt)



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: División 1 - Freeform, Secretos, armas, separacion
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25445926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HistoryArt/pseuds/Atya-2212
Summary: Desde la desaparición del ejecutor Kougami Shinya, el "retiro" del ejecutor Ginoza Nobuchika y el aislamiento de la inspectora Tsunemori Akane. La División 1 quedó al cargo de Shimotsuki Mika, la cual, encargó la división 1 a dos nuevos inspectores Shindo Arata y Kei Mikhail Ignatov, junto con el antiguo ejecutor Hinakawa Shou y con otros tres nuevos ejecutores.Pero un nuevo aviso impactó a la nueva división 1, y esa era que nuevos integrantes aparecerían pero esto solo es la primera noticia la siguiente les impactó demasiado: ¡LA DIVISIÓN 1 HABRÁN DOS GRUPOS! Estos serán los más veteranos y los más nuevos en este campo de trabajo, y con sorpresas entre medio.Pero un nuevo enemigo se acerca y con ello secretos que no deben ser revelados, pero lo son y más en una situación bastante crítica. ¿Cómo se las apañarán los de la división 1 para vencer este nuevo enemigo? y ¿De quién es ese secreto que no debe revelarse?ATENCIÓN: LOS PERSONAJE DE PSYCHO-PASS NO ME PERTENECEN, ESTOS PERTENECEN A UROBUCHI GEN, PERO LA HISTORIA ES 100% MÍA. TAMBIÉN PUBLICADA EN WATTPAD BAJO EL NOMBRE DE USUARIO "Misaki-Atya2212".
Relationships: Ginoza Nobuchika & Kougami Shinya, Kougami Shinya & Tsunemori Akane





	1. División 1 (Parte 1)

Las cosas cambian mucho desde que Tsunemori Akane dejó la división 1 porque se cuestionaba la forma de actuar del sistema Sybil, así que al mando se quedó su compañera Shimotsuki Mika, el cual tomó las riendas sobre la división y con dos nuevos inspectores al cargo y la mayoría de ejecutivos nuevos, el único que se mantiene de la antigua división era Hinakawa Shou.

Era una tarde nada tranquila para la división 1, tenían un gran caso por resolver con un asesino en serie, el cual lleva a ser perseguido por ellos durante más de un mes, pero lo que no sabían era que pronto tendrían un criminal entre rejas.

 ** _Shimotsuki:_** Atención a todo el mundo, se verá a toda la unidad, Mañana por la mañana, habrá nuevos cambios en esta división, se integrarán tres nuevas personas, dos ejecutivos y una nueva inspectora, incluidos los datos personales, no me los han dado solo eso y que Hinakawa se trasladará con ellos. Lo demás lo sabremos todos mañana cuando la jefa nos reúna a todos en su despacho- suspiró- Eso es todo por ahora, sigan trabajando muchachos- acabó y se fue por la puerta trasera a su oficina.

Todos los restantes permanecerían impresionados, no solo perderían tres nuevas personas, cuya información como los nombres y tal no sabían, si no uno de sus compañeros será trasladado con esas personas desconocidas. Luego de unos minutos todos volvieron al trabajo para encontrar o por lo menos rastrear a esa persona que solo mata a jóvenes mujeres de cabello corto. Pero no proporcionó con la intriga que les proporcionó su jefa de división.

* * *

Eran las ocho de la mañana y un furgón blindado llegaron al estacionamiento del edificio de la oficina de seguridad pública, de él dos hombres altos con cabello negro, uno de ellos recogido en una colección y ojos verdes oscuros, y el otro el cabello corto y ojos grisáceos. Y una mujer de cabello corto castaño y los ojos del mismo color. Todos ellos tienen una mirada fría, calculadora y seria haciendo cada presa que les llega siempre es cazada por ellos. En tema ropa, iban con trajes negros, camisa blanca y, para los hombres, una corbata negra.

Los tres ingresaron dentro del complejo donde les esperaba la jefa de la oficina, Kasei Joshu. Llegaron allí y ella les dio la bienvenida, les guió hasta la oficina de la unidad 1 o división 1, y allí les dejaron. Entramos e investigamos los adentros de la oficina, hasta que la mujer sospechó.

 ** _Hombre 1:_** ¿Sucede algo, inspectora Tsunemori? - pregunta el de la coleta.

La mujer, ahora identificada como Tsunemori, negó con la cabeza y respondió.

 ** _Tsunemori:_** No me pasa nada Ginoza-san, solo que estaba recordando los viejos momentos en los que los tres destruidos en la misma sala. -respondió tranquila.

El hombre, ahora también conocido como Ginoza, suspiró y con una sonrisa nostálgica asintió con la cabeza y siguió mirando la oficina.

De pronto la voz de alarma sonó, explicando que hay un Psycho-pass inestable y que además está montando un alboroto cerca del centro comercial. Sabían que alguien tenía que ir y esa era el trabajo de la unidad 1 pero no sabían si tenían problemas, eso fue hasta que la jefa llegó a la oficina que dejó ese caso lo que llevaría ellos. Asintieron y fueron directamente al furgón blindado en dirección al centro comercial.

* * *

Por otra parte, minutos más tarde llegaron los demás de ese departamento a la oficina para encontrarse también a la jefa Kasei Joshu.

 ** _Kasei:_** Ahora mismo envió los nuevos integrantes de la división 1 a un caso, pero lo que quiero es que vayan inmediatamente al laboratorio y miren las cámaras que llevan unos drones. - dicho esto se marchó.

No dijeron nada y fueron directamente donde dijeron la jefa, cuando llegaron ya les esperaba el analista Karanomori Shion con las pantallas encendidas apuntando a un furgón blindado.

 ** _Karanomori:_** Estaros tranquilos, ellos ya saben lo que deben hacer- dijo con naturalidad.

 ** _Shimotsuki:_** ¡Cómo quieres que estemos tranquilos, cuando acabas de enviar a los novatos tras una persona con el Psycho-pass muy turbio! - gritó, pero no obtuve respuesta.

Al no escuchar respuesta, no seguir con la conversación y miraron a la pantalla, pero el inspector Shindo noto una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro del analista, pero no criticó nada al respecto.

Siguieron mirando la pantalla, que solo mostraba al furgón, pero luego de unos minutos de espera, vieron como las puestas de este se abrían saliendo de él tres figuras, una femenina y las otras dos masculinas. Se pararon delante de la puerta del centro comercial y la chica abierta.

* * *

**_Audio_**

**_Mujer:_** Bien nuestro objetivo es Okira Sayama, por lo que sabemos es un asesino en serie más buscado de nuestra unidad- sospechado- Nuestra misión es eliminarlo lo antes posible de que cometa otro asesinato. Recuerdos, sean discretos y no ejecutados delante de los civiles.

 ** _Hombre 2:_** O sea, nos pides que lo acorralemos y después le ejecutemos, ¿No? La inspectora Tsunemori pidió el hombre con un cigarrillo.

 ** _Tsunemori_** **:** Así es Kougami-san, entre tú y Ginoza-san lo acorralareis mientras que yo desvío a las personas. - Acabó y entraron con los dominadores en mano.

* * *

**_Fin del Audio_**

La cabeza de la unidad 1 estaba muy sorprendida de que habían liberado a Tsunemori Akane y que de respaldo estuvieran Ginoza Nobuchika, un antiguo compañero de unidad. Pero lo que más le sorprendió fue el ejecutor más buscado de Japón estaba con ellos, Kougami Shinya, que desapareció después de la muerte de Makishima Shougo.

Por otra parte, Hinakawa estaba aliviado de sus nuevos compañeros sean ellos y no otras personas que no conocían, también de su antigua inspectora está bien, de que volvería a trabajar con Ginoza, pero lo que le intrigaba era como estaba el bien Al trabajar con Kougami, que para él es un modelo a seguir como detective.

Mientras tanto, los otros inspectores no se esperaban saber fácilmente son sus nuevos compañeros, no sabían nada de esas tres personas, ni Shindou que solo se fijó en el historial de trabajo de Kunizuka Yayoi, ya que le hablaron muy bien de ella. Y bueno, los otros ejecutivos solo querían saber cómo trabajarían los nuevos.


	2. División 1 (Parte 2)

Luego, explique el plan para atrapar a ese criminal, los tres reconocieron sus dominadores, se separaron y comenzaron la búsqueda más importante y su primer caso, luego de tanto tiempo fuera de servicio.

Tsunemori se decidió primero a la planta, que supuestamente estaba el criminal, y con ayuda de los drones alejó a la gente del lugar, siempre mantuvo la calma para las personas que no estaban implicadas se asustaran y su coeficiente criminal subsiguiente.

Mientras tanto, Ginoza y Kougami corrieron por la misma planta que Tsunemori, solo que más discretos y sigilosos que de costumbre, ya que en esa planta suelen frecuentar mucha gente a estas horas.

Maldijeron la hora que era y supieron porque esa hora, ya que si asesinaba a alguien delante de mucha gente, sus coeficientes subirían y su división tendrían más problemas para lidiar con todas esas personas, y eso es lo último que querían para su primer caso después de tanto tiempo.

Kougami encontró al sospechoso así que le hizo señas a Ginoza para que mirara a su misma dirección y lo confirmó al 100%, y resultó ser el objetivo. Con el holotraje se infiltraron como una pareja normal que paseaba por allí y se siguieron al objetivo sin que se diera cuenta de que le seguían.

 _ **Kougami:**_ Una cosa Gino- el llamado giró la cabeza a su dirección- ¿Por qué he de hacer el papel de chica? - pregunta algo indignado.

 _ **Ginoza:**_ Bueno, la verdad ...- contiene una risa, pero luego se pone seria- la inspectora Tsunemori cree que las probabilidades de que una mujer normal no vaya a atacarle y que sea un blanco fácil para el sospechoso- Y en combate cuerpo a cuerpo eres mejor que yo- acabó

Kougami suspiro, pero lo que dijo su compañero era cierto, ¿Quién se espera que una chica atacara a un hombre? Lo bueno es que tiene ropa que le tocó es realmente cómodo para el combate, pero maldice a los zapatos. Lo que no entiende es porque se molestaron a cambiar un poco su pelo y dejarlo azul celeste. Y por qué a su compañero no le cambiaron el pelo.

**(Kougami)**

**(Ginoza)** _ _Olviden las lentejuelas_ _

**_REBOBINEMOS HASTA QUE SE SEPARARON_**

**_Laboratorio Analítico_**

Luego, se separaran la pantalla se separó en dos partes, dando un sentido que hay más de una cámara con ellos, se fijaron en el modo que la inspectora trabaja para mantener la calma en las personas mientras las evacuaba del lugar, cosa que debían trabajar aún la mayoría del equipo.

Luego se fijaron en la cámara que mostraba a los dos ejecutores y como se movían sin mucha gente les descubriera, hasta que ambos se escondieron en columnas diferentes y uno de ellos dio una señal al otro indicando donde tenían que mirar, lo hizo y con su reloj miró la fotografía de su presa y más tarde le vio el pulgar indicando que es la persona que estaban buscando.

Al tener la confirmación vieron cómo se cambiaban con un holotraje, lo que les impactó era el cambio de color de pelo de uno de ellos y que la ropa era algo femenino para él. Luego ambos fueron tras un hombre encapuchado, que dedujeron que era el criminal latente que estaban buscando por más de un mes. Lo que les sacó de sus pensamientos personales fue la conversación entre ambos hombres.

**_Audio_**

_**Kougami:**_ Una cosa Gino- el llamado giró la cabeza a su dirección- ¿Por qué he de hacer el papel de chica? - pregunta algo indignado.

 _ **Ginoza:**_ Bueno, la verdad ...- contiene una risa, pero luego se pone seria- la inspectora Tsunemori cree que las probabilidades de que una mujer normal no vaya a atacarle y que sea un blanco fácil para el sospechoso- Y en combate cuerpo a cuerpo eres mejor que yo- acabó

**_Fin del Audio_**

Eso sí que sorprendió, nunca pensé en usar esa estrategia contra ese hombre, y lo curioso para la mayoría de personas es una gran idea para unos "novatos".

* * *

**_DE VUELTA AL PRESENTE_**

**_Centro Comercial_**

Los dos ejecutivos notaron más la ausencia de personas y eso quiere decir que Tsunemori está ya acabando su trabajo y ahora era su turno. Apresuraron su paso al hombre y este notó que estaban siguiendo así que el también apresuró su paso. Kougami notó eso y le indicó a Ginoza que se iban a separar para arrinconar lo en un pasillo sin salida.

Luego de minutos en "persecución", lograron acorralar al hombre y este reaccionó "atrapando" a Kougami y le apuntaron a Ginoza con una navaja que luego fue un golpe al cuello de Kougami y gritó.

 _ **Okira**_ _ **:**_ ¡Alto allí o si no ella lo pagará! - amenazó con la punta de la navaja más cerca del cuello de Kougami.

Ginoza hizo lo que pidió, pero no porque no quería que su compañero acabe mal herido, bueno en parte sí, pero era parte del plan que había planeado su compañero para arrestarlo o más bien ejecutado.

Okira se fue alejando de Ginoza con Kougami pero lo que no se esperaba era recibir una pisada departe del rehén, y más con el tacón, para luego verso en el suelo en cuestión de segundos y notando el frío del metal en su cuello.

 _ **Kougami:**_ Okira Sayama, por tener un Psycho-pass bastante turbio queda arrestado- le esposa- Si se resiste no dudaremos en ejecutarlo-sentenció.

El asesino no se esperó que esa mujer fuera en realidad un hombre y que ahora estaba en manos de la policía. No hizo caso a la advertencia que le dijo Kougami y salió corriendo como pudo para encontrarse con la otra persona apuntándole con un dominador, disparándole sin emoción alguna en su rostro.

El cuerpo de Okira acabó estallando en mil pedazos manchando un poco la ropa de ambos ejecutivos, los que ya se habían quitado los holotrajes, y con Ginoza llamando a Tsunemori con lo que habían terminado con el trabajo de ejecución.

Minutos más tarde, el pasillo y estaba limpio de cualquier rastro de sangre o del cuerpo del ejecutado, las personas que pudieron volver a caminar por esa planta y los agentes volvieron al furgón blindado con una cara de satisfacción en su rostro.

* * *

**_Laboratorio Analítico_**

No creían lo que veían sus ojos, el criminal que más estaban buscando día y noche, en unas horas y fue ejecutado por los nuevos agentes de la división y aún no sabían, la mayoría de quienes eran.


	3. Doble equipo en una división

Luego de esa misión de primera hora de la mañana, los tres agentes llegaron de nuevo a las oficinas del ministerio de bienestar público, de allí fueron directamente a la oficina de la jefa, ya que antes durante el trayecto de vuelta les llegó un mensaje diciendo que les esperaría allí con los demás de su departamento.

Subieron en ascensor y al llegar a la planta destinada caminaron tranquilamente por los pasillos hasta llegar a la oficina. Respiraron hondo y entraron a dentro.

 _ **Tsunemori:**_ Jefa, sentimos un poco el retraso, había algo de tráfico- se explicó.

 _ **Kasei:**_ No hace falta las disculpas inspectora- se levantó y caminó hacia un lado- Pronto entrarán los que serán también vuestros compañeros de trabajo, así que descansen y tomen asiento- acabó.

Luego de unos minutos llegaron el resto de la unidad y al verlos sentados allí, Shimotsuki se sorprendió y quiso gritar a la jefa de porque el sistema Sybil había aceptado que los tres vuelvan a trabajar en las oficinas. Por parte de Hinakawa, el estaba feliz de poder volver a trabajar con su antigua inspectora y antiguo compañero de oficio y tenía ganas de empezar a trabajar con Kougami. Pero los demás estaban impactados de que ellos serían sus nuevos compañeros de trabajo.

 _ **Kasei:**_ Bien, ahora todos por favor sentaros donde gusten- se sienta en su silla- Ahora se preguntarán él porque he querido que os conozcáis en mi despacho y no en vuestra oficina- todos asintieron- la razón en porque quiero que los novatos en este campo aprendan a ver el mundo de otra manera, de que pueden trabajar en sus casos de manera diferente, así que he dividido vuestra unidad en dos grupos llamados Alpha y Beta.- explica- Los Alphas serán los más veteranos y los Betas el otro grupo.

Todos miraron a Kasei sorprendidos ante su decisión incluidos Ginoza, Tsunemori y Kougami. Al ver que nadie podía comentar nada al respecto, siguió con su explicación.

 _ **Kasei:**_ Los Alphas serán, como inspectora, Tsunemori Akane- le indicó a que fuera a su lado y lo hizo- Y como ejecutores, Hinakawa Shou, Ginoza Nobuchika y Kougami Shinya- paró y miró a los tres los cuales hicieron lo mismo que la chica- Ellos llevan bastante tiempo en este cuerpo, al principio Sybil no los reclutaría por sus antecedentes- suspiró- Pero viendo la situación de ahora y los estudios que hacen para este cuerpo no son los más adecuados para ahora, decidieron darles una segunda oportunidad, sin contar a Hinakawa- acabó

Sorprendidos de que los nuevos ya habían estado en este cuerpo, realmente impactó a todos los demás pero había una persona la cual no estaba de acuerdo con el razonamiento de Sybil y lo dijo algo enfadada.

 _ **Shimotsuki:**_ Espere un momento- llamó la atención- ¿Es seguro dejar que estos tres individuos estén al cargo de la enseñanza de la unidad 1? Lo digo por varias razones, una de ellas es que la inspectora Tsunemori Akane debe ser juzgada por sus acusaciones contra el sistema Sibyl. Dos, el ejecutor Ginoza Nobuchika técnicamente se retiró cundo la inspectora se aisló del mundo y nada más se supo de él, así que no estoy muy convencida de que pueda aportar mucha colaboración. Y por último- señala a Kougami- Kougami Shinya, eres unos de los criminales más buscado de Japón por tu alto coeficiente criminal, lo que te hace un criminal latente, también por traición o más bien que te abandonaste la división para buscar a una persona que ni siquiera su coeficiente era alto, matándolo y buscado por esa razón- explicó.

Todo el mundo se quedó mudo por la larga explicación de Shimotsuki, pero nunca creerían que uno de los más veteranos era buscado por asesinato, traición, etc. Y que el sistema Sybil le aceptara de nuevo. Pero antes de Kasei hablara, se le adelantó Tsunemori.

 _ **Tsunemori:**_ Shimotsuki-san, es cierto que a mí me han de hacer un juicio, pero nunca estuve en contra del sistema, lo que estaba en contra era como se ejecutaba las leyes de dicho sistema- aclaró.

 _ **Ginoza:** _En mi caso, yo me fui porque cuando empecé a trabajar contigo, y aún estaba la Tsunemori-san como inspectora, no me diste muy buenas razones para seguir trabajando con usted, con todo el respeto, usted no sabía cómo estar entre los ejecutores y no querías abrirte ante esa conexión de compañeros entre los ejecutores e inspectores, no como si fuéramos solo perros de caza y nada más. Así que seguí con mi vida normal dentro de las instalaciones- explicó su caso.

 _ **Kougami:**_ Por cierto, yo tenía mis motivos, la inspectora Tsunemori me dio otra alternativa para poder seguir viviendo normal y corriente, sin que me persiguieran los drones ni esta misma unidad o las otras, pero yo escogí ese camino y nadie me lo va a explicar que hice mal, ni siquiera usted. Con lo que me explicó Gino-san ya ni me apetece trabajar con usted, con el más debido respeto- finalizó son las explicaciones.

 _ **Kasei:**_ Por ciertas razones Sybil consideró volver a poner al señor Kougami de nuevo en funciones, pero va lo mismo con la señorita Tsunemori y el señor Ginoza. Ahora todos a sus puesto de trabajo, ya diremos los casos a qué grupo le tocará y el otro observará porque va ese grupo y no el suyo, también habrá misiones en que iréis los dos grupos- finalizó la conversación.

* * *

Pasaron los minutos y nadie entrelazan palabras, solo se escuchaba el sonido de los teclados sonando hasta que Hinakawa se levantó de sus silla hacia Kougami y Ginoza. Juntos acabaron de rematar un caso indiferente pero a la vez importante, desde el punto de vista del mayor, luego el inspector Shindou se acercó a Tsunemori para preguntarle ciertas cosas del caso del asesino y acabaron siendo buenos amigos con sus diferentes teorías y métodos para resolver los casos.

Por la otra parte, a Shimotsuki, Kei y a los otros ejecutores, no veían bien a los otros por el mero de ser mejores que ellos o que tienen unos antecedentes muy fuertes para que Sybil les volviera a admitir en el cuerpo.


	4. Primer ataque

Era una mañana tranquila en Japón, eso para la mayoría de personas pero para la gente de las oficinas del ministerio de bienestar público no. Un nuevo caso surgió de las profundidades o mejor dicho del tiempo, uno el cual implicaba a cierta persona del la unidad 1.

El caso trata de arrestar a Kunizuka Harada, un gran investigador pero a la vez se le inculcó el mote de "Científico loco" pero con razón, cada una de sus investigaciones que hacía era sobre el cuerpo humano y cómo manejarlo y/o modificarlo, hasta que un día fue descubierto el verdadero objetivo de tales investigaciones, su fin era crear a un ser que pudiese manejar cualquier arma de fuego o tecnológica sin uso de una mira telescópica, un ser que tuviese una capacidad de memoria superior a la de un humano pero aún con los sentimientos principales y secundarios del ser humano.

Pero el no empezó estas investigaciones, su padre fue quien las empezó pero fue ejecutado por su oscuro psycho-pass, lo que no sabían era que ya empezó con los experimentos sobre un embrión de solo tres meses, un sujeto que para él era perfecto para empezar aquel súper-humano.

Consiguió hacer uno perfecto pero murió antes de que el sujeto denominado KS-CAlpha-1608 cumpliera el año de edad, así que él cogió las responsabilidades de los experimentos de su padre perfeccionando más la técnica y complementos más los materiales.

Al chico con tan solo tres años de edad le enseñaron a usar una mira telescópica, pero no las típicas que están encima de un arma, le enseñaron a usar la que le implantaron. A los cinco años le enseñaron el manejo de todo tipo de arma de fuego pero el estilo definido del chico eran las pistolas. Le enviaron a misiones de matanza pero todo lo malo que hacía no le podía enturbiar su psycho-pass, ya que modificaban su vista como si estuviera aún en el campo de entrenamiento con drones.

Lo que no previeron fue que el chico a sus 15 años de edad se dio cuenta del mal que él había hecho y de que le habían hecho a él, así que se fue a las oficinas del ministerio de bienestar público e informó sobre lo sucedido en aquel lugar pero no dijo que era víctima de tales atrocidades sino un espectador obligado. Y nunca más se supo del chico ni de que paso con ese caso.

**_Oficina de la División 1_**

Cada persona de la oficina registraba un archivo diferente a los otros pero un ejecutor en concreto no se podía concentrar en su trabajo ya que le sonaba de algo ese tema, así que se levantó y fue a las inspectora a su cargo pidiéndole que le dejara irse más temprano de lo habitual por su mala condición, esto no fue negado así que recogió sus cosas y se fue directo a su habitación.

Los demás se quedaron impactados, pero más Ginoza y la misma Tsunemori, ellos sabían que daba igual como se encontrara, Kogami siempre hace su trabajo para encontrar a un criminal, pero esto era nuevo.

Kougami iba en dirección a su habitación y al llegar, entró y se desplomó en el suelo perdiendo la conciencia y ver todo negro. Pero no se dio cuenta de que alguien le había seguido hasta su habitación y susurró algo que una pequeña cámara de vigilancia en el pasillo grabó.

 _ **???:** _Muy pronto estarás de nuevo en tu sitio, y la sangre volverá a tus manos mi pequeño experimento- se rio de manera psicótica.

**_OFICINA DE LA DIVISIÓN 1_**

Mientas tanto, Tsunemori, estaba arreglando el informe da la ejecución de Okira hasta que un mal presentimiento le llegó a su cabeza, una mal presentimiento hacia el ejecutor que falta en esa oficina. Así que dejó a Ginoza con el informe y al cargo de su grupo, es decir, que vigile a Hinakawa y ya.

Caminó hacia los dormitorios de los ejecutores hasta llegar a una puerta que decía "Kougami Shinya", llamó a la puerta, pero al no recibir respuesta por parte del hombre se obligó a abrir a la fuerza para luego encontrarse con él tirado en el suelo y con una nota sangrienta a su lado. Se acercó para mirar si estaba bien pero no se imaginaba que su compañero tuviera una herida en el brazo derecho y justamente en ese mismo lado estaba la nota ensangrentada.

No esperó más tiempo y llamó a Karanomori para que enviara drones médicos a su posición y que preparara una camilla para el hombre. Luego de eso, llamó a Ginoza para que viniera y que trajese a Hinakawa con él, que esto era un caso grave, ya que implicaba a uno de sus compañeros. Al poco tiempo, llegó el dron, y con eso empezó a hacerle los cuidados para que dejar de sangrar, para luego ver venir a Ginoza con Hinakawa detrás del mencionado.

 _ **Ginoza:**_ Inspectora- mira a Kougami- ¿Qué ha pasado aquí?- preguntó con preocupación a su compañero.

 _ **Tsunemori:** _Eso me gustaría saber a mí, Ginoza-san- mira a Hinakawa- Hinakawa, me gustaría que revisaras las cámaras de vigilancia de este pasillo y si puede ser busca en todas las que aparezca Kougami-san-dijo- Y tu Ginoza-san, ayúdame a llevarle al laboratorio analítico, Karanomori-san ya tiene una camilla lista para él.

Sin tiempo que perder, Hinakawa se fue a la oficina y empezar a hacer el pedido que le dijo su inspectora, haciendo extrañar la actitud de este a los demás del departamento. Mientras que Ginoza cargó en su espalda a Kougami con ayuda de Tsunemori listos para ir con urgencia al laboratorio.

Al llegar, vieron a Karanomori sentada en l sofá y al verles, se levantó de repente tirando su café al suelo por ver a Kougami inconsciente y con una herida en el brazo que no había parado de sangrar manchando el vendaje y la ropa de Ginoza. Les dejo que la siguieran y eso hicieron, al llegar a una de las habitaciones, la analista abrió la puerta y el ejecutor dejó a su compañero en la camilla con ayuda de las dos mujeres del la habitación.

 _ **Karanomori:**_ ¿Se puede saber que le ha pasado a Shinya?- pregunta mientras que le quitaba el vendaje para examinar la herida.

 _ **Ginoza**_ : Ninguno de nosotros sabemos que le pasó, así que la inspectora Tsunemori envió a Hinakawa para que revisara las cámaras de seguridad.- explicó.

Nadie habló durante un tiempo hasta que el reloj de Akane sonó, era una llamada de Hinakawa diciendo que había encontrado al sospechoso y que luego iría al laboratorio para enseñar sus resultados de la búsqueda.


End file.
